It All Starts With A Note
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: this is pure fiyero and elphaba to take my mind of my exams musical verse though it doesn't follow the musical
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been toying with for a while just pure Fiyeraba of course with a little story with it Musical verse. But does nothing about the musical sort of AU

In other news I have just finished lion among men I read it in about three hours I loved it and I need more again LOL may have to read wicked and son of a witch again Hehe. This fic is purely to distract me when I am meant to be doing exams I have written up to chapter 3. I am also a little upset that Adam Lambert for those who haven't heard of him where have you been? didn't win American idol but I think that he will be better than the guy who isn't Adam who won. (I know his name is Kris Allen but that comment made me laugh from some internet site)

Emma X

Disclaimer: because we always have to have one I do not own wicked if I did I would be Elphaba so I could have Fiyero.

Chapter one

_This girl_ Fiyero thought to himself, did not like him at all. But for the life of him he didn't know why. All the other girls had fallen head over heels for Prince Tiggular when he arrived at Shiz University, But not this girl who sat before him. His eyes couldn't move away from her not that he wanted them to anyway.

_How can I get her attention_ he thought, he had never has to work for attention before it kind of came with the territory being a prince. He put his pen to his lips; he wasn't paying any attention to what was being taught. He never did. Dancing through life was his theology and he wasn't going to change a habit of a lifetime.

Now back to Elphaba, he smiled, when he saw the green girl with full concentration on her face, furiously taking notes so that she wouldn't miss what the teacher was drowning on about,

He looked at his paper, nothing was on it. It was as clean as it was at the beginning of the period. _I know! _He thought he could right her note usually people replied to them right.

Elphie (he done this because Galinda called her it)

I was thinking what are you doing after class? Maybe we can go for a drink or something

Fiyero

He passed the note over her shoulder. She didn't look up or turn towards him about five minutes later and yes Fiyero counted a note of paper was on his desk.

**Fiyero **

**Firstly do not call me Elphie! I may tolerate it from Galinda but I certainly do not tolerate it from you! ****(**_**Ouch**_** thought Fiyero) **

**Secondly you are distracting me from my learning; I know you have no interest in learning but some of us do. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb me again. **

**Lastly in answer to your question, I am not doing anything. So I suppose you can take me out for a drink or something as you so articulately put it. **

**Elphaba **

_Wow someone writes a lot while ferociously taking notes darn this girl was good_ Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba was used to being the Butt of all jokes when it came to life her at Shiz. When Fiyero Tiggular turned up she didn't expect anything to change. Of course her roommate Galinda had latched onto him as soon as he made it through the door, well even before that. Elphaba knew that the most popular girl deserved the most popular guy. Something that she will never be or she deserved either. However, in the last few weeks Fiyero had been paying more attention to her than he ever had done with Galinda.

She forced herself to look directly at the board; she knew he was behind her. She though could not turn around.

'You are not that girl Elphaba' she whispered. She was shocked when she saw a note come from over her shoulder and land on her desk. It was from Fiyero asking her Elphaba Thropp out. She wondered how much he had been paid to ask her out. Because he wouldn't want to be with her would he?

She would have to go along with the 'date' because what was one more humiliation at her days at dear old Shiz?

She quickly wrote a reply and placed the note back on his desk. Now let's see where this was going to end up. She smiled.

The bell couldn't come quick enough for either Fiyero or Elphaba but for different reasons. Fiyero couldn't wait to spend time with the elusive Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba because she thought that this was going to be some practical joke that she was sure the popular clan had invented to tease the artichoke or to steam it.

The bell finally came and Fiyero was the first out of his seat. He waited at the end of the aisle, Elphaba's aisle until she had packed her books into her bag.

'Would you like me to carry that for you?' Fiyero smiled

'I am perfectly able to carry my own books' she raised her eyebrow. She passed them to him anyway she had a feeling he wasn't going to give up until she agreed any way.

There were plenty of stares as they walked out of the class room. _Imagine if we were dating _thought Elphaba. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

'Oh great now everybody is staring' Elphaba joked, people usually stared at her but not because of this.

'No not him' Fiyero pointed, 'no he just looked'

Fiyero chuckled. Elphaba laughed also.

'Where to Madame?' Fiyero smiled

'Coffee shop, it is too early for alcohol' she looked at him.

'Is it? It's got to be night somewhere in OZ' he caught her eyes, beautiful eyes, eyes that held so much pain, maybe he would be able to break down those walls down one day. He held the door of the coffee shop open for her as they walked it.

'How about over here?' Fiyero whispered into Elphaba's ear it caused shivers down her spine.

'Hmm' was all she could manage to get out.

The table was secluded, so maybe he is not here to embarrass her in front of everyone, Elphaba smiled.

'So what would you like?' Fiyero looked at her

'No, No I will get it' she went searching for her purse realizing that it was in her school bag that Fiyero had next to him.

'No, Elphaba let me, I asked you here let me get you it' he smiled triumphantly, 'so what can I get you?'

'Erm, coffee, strong milk and sugar, think your brain can handle this amount of info' she suppressed a smile.

'I think I can manage it' Fiyero laughed. He went up to the counter.

Elphaba breathed, well so far so good no horrible disaster it seemed to be going fine.

Fiyero was back quickly sitting opposite to Elphaba he leant closer to her.

She took a sip of her coffee. He did get her order right maybe there was hope for him yet. She smiled.

'What are you thinking?' Fiyero asked

'Apart from the obvious' she replied

'What's that supposed to mean?' Fiyero grinned.

'Why did you ask me here Fiyero, how much were you paid?'

Fiyero looked at her in shock and hurt in his eyes, mostly though sadness that this beautiful girl could not see that he wanted to be here more than anything.

'Elphaba' he took her hand she didn't remove it, 'I did not ask you here for a bet, I would never sink that low, I asked you because I actually want to get to know you'

Elphaba stared at him, 'no bet?'

'Nope'

'No money'

'Not at all'

Elphaba took another sip of coffee. Fiyero did the same waiting for her to process what had just occurred.

They sat in silence for ten minutes. Fiyero counted again.

Elphaba looked at her hand still entwined with Fiyero's.

'Well this is different' she smiled

'What is?' Fiyero rubbed his fingers across her hand.

'That' her eyes gleamed

'I suppose' Fiyero teased

They looked into each other eyes it seemed they had been looking at each other for hours, years even but it had only been a few minutes.

'Come on, Galinda will be here soon, we better get moving before she becomes obsessed or kills us both' Elphaba smiled

'Alright' Fiyero nodded, he carried her bag

'I don't want to go back to Shiz yet, fancy a walk?' Elphaba asked

'Why miss Elphaba I would be honoured' He stuck out his arm, she placed hers in his, giggling.

They walked a while.

'You know I haven't seen you smile so much than you have tonight' Fiyero noted as they sat on the grass.

'Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough' Elphaba laughed

'Oh I have been looking Elphaba' he replied

'Really?' she raised her eyes

'Yep' Fiyero confirmed

Elphaba shivered from both from that comment and the fact it was getting very cold.

'Come on' Fiyero stood up taking his coat and putting round her, 'let's get you home'

He helped her up and they made their way back to the reality of Shiz. Where Elphaba was just the green girl and Fiyero was the most popular guy in the school, Boq was attempting to look like Fiyero.

They approached Elphaba's door a little too quickly than both of them would have wanted.

'Thank you for a lovely evening Fiyero' Elphaba blushed

'And may I thank- you Elphaba for an amazingly enjoyable evening' Fiyero smiled

'But next time I am buying' Elphaba stated

'Oh there is going to be a next time is there?'

'If you play your cards right, prince, then yes' Elphaba smiled wickedly

Fiyero brushed his fingers across her cheeks, 'How about this?'

'getting there' both of them felt the electricity between them. He moved his lips to her cheek. Her cheek tingled. She wanted him to kiss him again, 'keep that up and you will defiantly be getting a next time' she kissed his cheek

'goodnight Elphaba, you know I will get a second chance'

'night Fiyero, and I am hoping you do'

With a final brush of hands Elphaba shut the door. All Fiyero could do was smile.

Elphaba was greeted to the smell of perfume, Galinda's obviously.

'Elphie is that you?' Galinda shouted from the bathroom

'It's me' _who else would it be_

'good' Galinda smiled as she opened the door, 'I was getting worried about you '

'I was at the library' Elphaba lied

'I went to the library you weren't there'

'I also went to get something to eat we must have missed each other' Elphaba spoke

'maybe' Galinda nodded

'you look nice Galinda where are you off tonight?' Elphaba quickly changed the subject

'I am going to Shenshen's party, oh elphie you should come' Galinda squealed

'no Galinda, I'm tired I am probably going to read for an hour and then go to sleep'

'ok well have fun and I will try not to wake you when I get in' with that Galinda kissed Elphaba on the cheek and headed out the door. Elphaba got her book out but it didn't get read. All she could think about was that Fiyero Tiggular had asked her out and kissed her. Her! Elphaba Thropp, take that popular elite. The most popular guy in school liked her, the green girl hahaha! How things had changed.

Elphaba gave up reading putting her book down on the floor; she went to sleep swept with dreams of a prince and for the first time she was not an evil dragon or a wicked witch she was the princess being rescued. Little did she know Fiyero was having the exact same dream about Elphaba.

**That's it let me know what you think and whether you can find the twilight reference **

**Emma x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right here goes the second chapter **

**In other news no more exams so I am now officially on summer till September woooo. Maybe I may get to see wicked during that time ******

**And I have seen the new moon trailer I know that this had nothing to do with this story but I am still quite excited by it. Now wicked time to get this movie sorted **

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked **

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning Elphaba woke with a smile thinking she had just experienced the most amazing dream of her life. She dreamt that Fiyero had asked her on a date and that he wanted her.

She got herself dressed and woke Galinda to make sure she was alive; she was used to being reluctant to get up in the morning especially if she had been out the night before. So she wasn't surprised when she got no response at least Galinda didn't have classes to the afternoon. Elphaba would come back after her class and make sure that her friend gets there on time.

She made her way to class. She was usually the first one there but today someone sat in the place next to her.

'Morning Elphaba, I thought I would sit next to you today do you mind?' Fiyero smiled as Elphaba plonked her bag on the seat next to him.

'No I don't mind' she smiled back

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. _Ok maybe she wasn't dreaming _thought Elphaba.

'Sorry I haven't said good morning' Elphaba blushed.

'It's ok' he grinned

The classroom began to fill not that either Elphaba or Fiyero were taking any notice. Elphaba broke the gaze and unpacked her notebook and her pen to make notes.

'You might want to take out some paper' Elphaba whispered

'What's the point?' Fiyero smiled, 'When you will give me the notes later'

'Someone's cocky' Elphaba teased, 'At least make it look as if you are making notes'

'Oh ok' Fiyero mocked defeat throwing his hands in the air. He got his paper out and mumbled, 'Like I am going to take any anyway'

Fiyero made note not to disturb Elphaba in lecture because she probably would kill him if he did. So he sat back and watched a master at work. This girl fascinated him and watching her work was like nothing that he had ever seen. The bell came quicker today for both of them at least Fiyero could now talk to Elphaba without risking death.

'So what are you doing this afternoon?' Fiyero was eager to spend more time with Elphaba.

'Well I need to make sure that Galinda is alive because she has a lecture this afternoon, but how about you come to mine about one' she smiled

'You're cute when you are rambling' Fiyero nudged her shoulder, 'but one sounds good to me'

'Good, I will see you later' she quickly touched his arm and sped off to her dorm.

She slammed the door hard, in hope of waking Galinda, no such luck. Elphaba stood directly above Galinda's ears.

'Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty' she shouted

Galinda waved her arms just missing Elphaba's face. Galinda's eyes popped open.

'Morning' Elphaba chuckled

'Morning Elphie' she chocked

'You'd better get ready you have class in less than an hour' Elphaba nodded

'Oh Shiz' Galinda bolted up and rushed to the bathroom and began to Galindafy herself.

Seriously if people saw Galinda the way Elphaba did first thing in the morning they would not think it was the same person. About half an hour later, Galinda appeared looking a lot more like Galinda upland than she had before.

'See you later Elphie, still up for dinner tonight?' Galinda said picking up her bag

'Yep' Elphaba nodded with that Elphaba left with five minutes to spare.

Elphaba attempted to clear up. Ignoring the mess on Galinda's side because she defiantly did not have the time to make that tidy and ever then Galinda would find a way of messing it up again. She heard a tap on the door, her heart skipped a beat. She rushed to the doors and opened it, to see Fiyero leaning against the door frame with something in his hands.

'Come in' Elphaba smiled

'Why thank you miss' Fiyero done a little bow, 'I brought some lunch'

'Fiyero! I was meant to buy this time' Elphaba mocked anger.

'Ah wait, I think that you said that you would buy the next date and since this is not technically a date I can pay' Fiyero smiled

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

She sat down on her bed. She stretched out watching Fiyero making a makeshift picnic blanket and laying out the food. Who would have thought her first picnic in her dorm room?

'Your food Madame' He signalled for her to come and sit on the floor.

Elphaba complied and sat on the floor, 'why thank you kind sir' Fiyero smiled and unwrapped the food.

Elphaba suddenly came very aware that Fiyero was watching her eat, 'Aren't you going to eat?'

'I am' Fiyero replied he put some food in his mouth, 'see?'

Elphaba nodded and laughed. She helped Fiyero clear up when they had finished. Fiyero suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

'HMMM I have wanted to do that all day'

Elphaba turned to face him, 'would it be wrong of me to admit that I have wanted you to do that all day' she snuggled herself into his chest.

She just seemed to fit there. She couldn't explain it in his arms she just felt safe.

'Elphaba' his breath was warm on her head

'Hmmm' she looked up to his eyes

'I've been thinking' Fiyero put his hand on her cheek

'Oh' her eyes began to fill with tears

'That we should tell Galinda'

'Oh' but the tears that had already began to form spilled

'Elphaba what's wrong? We don't have to tell Galinda if you don't want to' he rambled

'No it's not that…. It's just toy said that you had been thinking and I thought that you had come to your senses. And I was going to wake up from my dreams now' Tears flow freely now

'Elphaba, you don't see yourself clearly do you, I am never going to leave you. I just suggested telling Galinda because one, she is your best friend and she would never forgive you if she is not the first to know. Two because if we are going to go public who better to tell than Galinda' he put her fingers to her eyes and wiped away her tears.

'So we are doing this?' she touched his heart

'I think we are' he smiled and but his arms around her waist

Elphaba's head was reeling. Was she going out with Fiyero, Prince Fiyero Tiggular, she guessed she was. Oh god wait for the rest of the school finds out about this.

She and Fiyero sat in her dorm room away from the outside world. Where no one was judging the motives of why they were together.

'Elphaba' Fiyero whispered

'Fiyero' Elphaba smiled

'I like how that sounds' he replied

'Me too' she snuggled into him, she then looked at the time, 'Galinda will be here soon' she sighed, 'I said that I would go to dinner with her'

'Ok' Fiyero nodded, 'how about I meet you afterwards?'

'How about you meet me half way through and we can tackle Galinda'

'Are you sure?' Fiyero asked

'We have to sometime right' Elphaba smiled

Fiyero touched her cheek and pulled her close.

'I'll see you later' Fiyero sighed and brushed her cheek with his lips. And then he was gone.

Elphaba sat down for a minute, 'Elphaba Thropp, I think your world is about to change' she smiled

Oh Shiz Galinda would be here soon. Elphaba grabbed her bag and attempted to make it look as if she had been reading all afternoon. She spread her books around her bed and sat in the middle of them. Galinda came in exactly 10 minutes later.

'Elphie' she smiled

'Galinda' Elphaba looked up and smiled back, 'how was your lecture?'

'Boring as always' Galinda laughed, 'ready for dinner of course'

Elphaba grabbed her bag and left the books where they were. She and Galinda made their way to get something to eat.

When they made it to the cafeteria they sat, Elphaba gulped when she saw Fiyero the other side of the room.

'Elphie are you ok?' Galinda asked

Elphaba's head was spinning. How could she tell her best friend that she and her one time boyfriend were seeing each other? Would she be happy or would she loose her best friend her only friend? Elphaba didn't wait to find out.

'I'm sorry Galinda I have to go' she ran _coward _she thought, maybe she was but loosing the one friend in her life was not an option. She ran for a while.

'Elphaba' she knew that voice but she couldn't turn to face it.

'Elphaba look at me please'

_Close your eyes you may wake up and this was all a dream and you can go back to being an outcast _Elphaba thought. 'Please let me wake up' she shouted

'Elphaba you are not asleep' she opened her eyes Fiyero stood inches away from her, 'what happened back there?'

'Would you think I was lying if I told you I was scared' Elphaba sighed

'Well the Elphaba Thropp scared, well I never' Fiyero smiled

'I knew you would find it funny' she said

'Elphaba, everyone gets scared. We don't have to tell Galinda if you don't want to' Fiyero touched her shoulder

'No we have to' Elphaba replied

'Come on then' Fiyero offered her hand she took it.

Dinner would have been over by the time they got back to Shiz. So they decided that it was better if they went back to Elphaba's room to tell Galinda. Elphaba just hoped that she was going to be there.

Elphaba fumbled for her key. She was literally shaking was she going to be able to do this.

'It's ok, I am right here with you' Fiyero whispered

She felt as if she had done something wrong. But she hadn't Galinda did not own Fiyero no more than Elphaba did. She finally opened the door. Galinda was sitting on her bed, facing away from Elphaba and Fiyero.

'Galinda' Elphaba spat out

'Elphie' she turned around, 'oh' Galinda spotted Fiyero looking sheepish at Galinda, he had his hand on Elphaba's shoulder

'Galinda, Fiyero and I have something to tell you'

Galinda nodded at Elphaba. She didn't need to be psychic to know what Elphie was about to tell her. But how did she about it she was happy that Elphaba was happy with someone did that someone have to be Fiyero, the way they looked at each other it look liked it did, he had never looked at her like that.

'Elphie' Galinda spoke, 'really why didn't you tell me sooner this is wonderful news. You and Fiyero deserve each other. I can't wait to make you up for your dates'

Fiyero watched Elphaba relax after Galinda said that she was happy for them both. He could understand her nervousness, Galinda was her only friend. Except for him but that was different. He also saw her tense up when Galinda mention makeover and date. Fiyero couldn't help but laugh. But at least it went well as it could have gone. No tears, no fights only friendship, it was obviously strong between them.

'Fiyero' Galinda faced him, 'you'd better look after her, she has been through a lot' Elphaba had left the room for a minute.

'Care to share' Fiyero asked

'Not my place to tell, she will in time, but if you hurt her, I swear I will hurt you' Fiyero knew that she wasn't a warning; he knew Galinda would do it.

'I don't plan on hurting her' Fiyero said

'Men never do, just be careful with her'

At this Elphaba returned, Fiyero looked at Galinda and nodded.

**Well that it chapter 2 let me know what you think till next time **

**EMMA-X- **


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't updated this for a while I have had the chapter but just haven't got round to typing it up.

Thank- you to Elphaba1fan and broadwaygirl101 for reviewing chapter 2. it means a lot

AN: I have made Frex a bad man but this is how I see him so please don't hate on me

**Chapter 3 **

The next week was possibly the best in Elphaba's life. Although it had not gone all to plan, Fiyero and Elphaba were now public knowledge. This came with its bad points like the constant staring and jealous cries from the girls whom up to a week a girl had not even been remotely interested in Elphaba and only knowing that she was the green freak. Elphaba did not care about the remarks, she was on top of the world and no one was going to bring her down, if someone thought they could fly Elphaba would be doing it right now.

Elphaba sat at breakfast with Galinda whom with Fiyero seemed to have become Elphaba's personal body guards although Elphaba kept constantly reminding them that she had taken care of herself for many years before they had come into her life.

Fiyero entered the cafeteria to a number of stares. _Hey what's new?_ He thought to himself.

'I've heard she put a spell on him to make him fall in love with her, what on earth does he see in the green girl' some girl a few years older than Elphaba and himself who was chatting to her friends.

Fiyero rolled his eyes; seriously couldn't they come up with something more original. He approached the table; he smiled to Galinda and sat himself next to Elphaba.

'Good morning' he whispered letting his breath linger in her ear.

'Morning' Elphaba shivered

It was the weekend which meant no lectures. Fiyero was extremely excited about this because he got to spend time with Elphaba alone.

'Oh Elphaba' a voice broke the silence between Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba looked up reluctantly it was Nessarose.

'Yes Nessa' she sighed. Fiyero squeezed her hand.

'Father is coming today to see how we, well I am getting on, I hope if you can pull yourself away from the prince that you would come and see him' Nessarose informed.

Elphaba sat shocked _father here oh sweet lurline. _She swallowed hard.

'What time will he be arriving?' she smiled 

'Some time after lunch'

'I will be there' Elphaba looked at Galinda, Galinda nodded. Fiyero didn't understand the exchange.

Nessarose turned around in her wheelchair and went to annoy Boq.

Elphaba's breathing began to quicken her father could not find out about Fiyero under no circumstances. If her father saw her happy he would pull her out of Shiz so fast.

Fiyero looked worriedly at Elphaba the pain behind her eyes could be seen so much more that it had ever been before. Elphaba stood up and grabbed Galinda.

'Elphie what's wrong?'

'I need you to keep Fiyero away from my father, if Frex found out about Fiyero I'd hate to imagine what he would do' tears formed behind her eyes

'Elphie its ok' Galinda hugged her

Elphaba looked at Galinda, 'just make sure he is safe' Galinda nodded.

'Thanks Galinda'

Galinda watched Elphaba turn away and quickly disappear. Galinda went and sat next to Fiyero.

'Fiyero, it's erm Elphaba's birthday next month I think we should go shopping and buy her and amazifying present' Galinda squealed

'Galinda…'Fiyero sighed, 'what's wrong with Elphaba?'

'Nothing is wrong with Elphaba' Galinda swallowed, 'oh come on Fiyero don't you want Elphaba to have a great birthday'

'Of course I do' Fiyero nodded.

Looks like her was going shopping with Galinda today but no matter how much he tried Fiyero could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Lunch time came and went, Elphaba paced up and down in Nessa's room. Frex would be here soon and as soon as he was gone Elphaba could go back to being happy.

'Elphaba stop pacing, you are giving me a headache!' Nessarose snapped

'Sorry'

At that moment Frex walked in, his tall body made Elphaba flinch, no one could have guessed that Elphaba was his daughter the way he walked past her. he stooped down to Nessarose.

'My darling Nessa'

'Father'

Ten minutes passed after the appearance of Frex before he turned and acknowledged Elphaba.

He looked her coldly in the eye, 'Elphaba'

'Father' she said acidly. She couldn't help it.

Nessarose sensed the tension; 'father, we are learning a lot about the unnamed god here' Nessa smiled.

'Really, why don't you tell me about it?' Frex turned back to Nessarose.

Fiyero had been out for hours with Galinda and had brought a present for Elphaba's birthday and something for later. He suddenly had the most gut wrenching fear come over him. Elphaba something was wrong.

'Galinda, I have to go'

Fiyero ran back to Shiz but he could have sworn he heard Galinda scream, 'oh oz elphie is going to kill me'

Frex turned his attention back to Elphaba.

'I hope that you have been behaving yourself' Frex said

'Yes father' Elphaba nodded

'Oh yes, Elphaba is top of her class at everything and is very good friends with Galinda Upland of the upper uplands and even better friends with prince Fiyero Tiggular of Vinkus ' Nessa confirmed

'You have friends what have you told them that you are not a wicked creature here to dam them all, or have you lied about things and your circumstances so they feel sorry for you, and you a friend of a prince and Fiyero Tiggular at that you are deluded if you think that you and him are friends'

Elphaba looked at her father hatred spread across her face, 'me and Fiyero are none of your businesses'

Frex stood up, 'why you have been lying, haven't I taught you anything' he struck her across the face, 'wickedness must be punished'

Fiyero opened the door to Nessarose's dorm good job it wasn't locked. He saw Frex strike Elphaba and instincts took over. He stood in front of Frex he was there quicker than he ever could have thought possible.

'Governor Thropp, what do you think you are doing?' He shielded Elphaba from this man whom he was sure he despised.

'Move a side' Frex shouted

'Now that's no way to talk to a prince!' Fiyero did not move. He could hear Elphaba panting in shock and horror.

'Well, I've seemed to outstayed my welcome, Nessa darling I will see you soon' with that Frex left.

'Oh Elphaba! Why do you have to ruin everything?' Nessa shouted

'Your father just hit her and you are blaming Elphaba' Fiyero could not hold back.

Nessarose turned away and signalled for them to leave. Fiyero took hold of Elphaba and took her to his dorm which was not too far from Nessa's.

'Elphaba, look at me' Fiyero pleaded

Elphaba was unsure what was really going on. Fiyero placed his hand on her cheek.

'Ouch' Elphaba squinted

'Sorry' Fiyero kissed her good cheek.

Elphaba allowed the tears to flow. Fiyero embraced her and just allowed her to cry she needed to do this.

Twenty minutes later. Elphaba snapped herself of her moment of weakness as she saw it. She met Fiyero's eyes.

'Thank you' she spoke hoarsely

'What for?' Fiyero asked

'Being you, being here and for standing up to my father although goodness knows what he is going to do to you now'

'Sssshh stop rambling, he won't do anything. Not if he wants my father to continue to support him and all of oz to know that he is an abusive father. Elphaba he is not going to hurt you anymore, I promise, I am here, I will keep you safe' Fiyero pressed his lips to her forehead.

Elphaba smiled, 'thank you Yero my hero'

'Oh right, I am not allowed to call you elphie but you can call me yero. I am glad you are smiling I was thinking that I had lost it' Fiyero teased poking her in the stomach

'I don't like elphie but I only tolerate it from Galinda because it is all she will call me'

'Well I will come up with a new one that only I can call you'

'Well….'Elphaba laughed

'I'm thinking it will come to me'

Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's bed how long had Fiyero dreamed about that, but he decided to push that thought to the back of his head. He sat on his desk.

'Still not come up with it' Elphaba smiled

'Not yet'

Elphaba shuffled herself up on the bed, 'hey why are you all the way over there'

Fiyero blushed but moved to his bed. Elphaba looked at him her cheek was red from the hit but looked a lot better than it had earlier. The knock on the door made Fiyero blink.

'Who is it?' Fiyero shouted

'It's me Galinda, have you seen Elphie?' Galinda shouted from the door

Fiyero opened the door, 'she's here'

Galinda drove past Fiyero, 'oh elphie, he hit you again, and that father of yours needs stringing up'

'Wait this has happened before?' Fiyero almost shouted

'Fiyero please, my father thinks that it is my fault that Nessa is how she is' Elphaba looked at him, 'he loses his temper with me a lot'

'It does not mean that he should hit you Elphaba' Fiyero protested

'I know but it is my fault that Nessa is the way she is and why my mother died' Elphaba looked at Fiyero pleading with him to understand he didn't but he nodded that he wasn't going to push the subject anymore.

Elphaba turned to Galinda, 'And you, well both of you, no going off at Nessa that will only make Frex worst'

Both Galinda and Fiyero nodded.

A few minutes later Galinda turned to Fiyero, 'well have you given it to her yet?' Galinda whispered

'Wasn't really a good time, Galinda' Fiyero hissed.

Elphaba heard the whole exchange.

'Given me what?' she raised her eyebrow

'Erm… well I brought you a present' Fiyero smiled, 'thanks Galinda' he added

'But I haven't got you anything' Elphaba stuttered

'It doesn't matter' Fiyero laughed

He pulled the small package from his pocket and gave it to Elphaba. Taking it firmly in her hands her green fingers sensitively removed the package. Her eyes lit up when she saw a beautiful box.

'Wow' Elphaba smiled

'And you call me dumb' Fiyero laughed, 'that's not the present that's inside the box'

'Oh sorry' Elphaba apologised

She opened the box and gasped when she saw a pendent with green emeralds and a blue diamond.

'Fiyero, I love it' Elphaba swallowed tears down she had done enough crying today.

'You aren't just saying that are you?'

'No Fiyero I absolutely love it' she tried to put the necklace around her neck.

'Here let me' Fiyero removed her hair sweeping it to one side. Fiyero wanted to kiss that neck so much. He fastened the necklace around her neck and spun her to face him.

Fiyero was so gentle. He touched her neck sending shivers down her spine, why did he so that to her?

'Done' he muttered and spun her to face him. She looked deeply into his blue eyes, she only wished that she was as beautiful as him.

'Ah hem' a voice sounded

Elphaba turned she had forgotten that Galinda was still here, Fiyero wasn't ready to let Elphaba go just yet, he pulled her close to him with his arm firmly around her waist.

'Well I was thinking we should get some food' Galinda smiled

'Come on then' Elphaba laughed, 'Fiyero you can let me go now!'

'Nope' Fiyero shook his head

'Yero' Elphaba tutted

He let go of her waist but took hold of her hand instead.

When they entered the cafeteria they were met by stares.

'Come on elphie' Galinda pulled her to a table while Fiyero went to get the food

'I guess Nessa has been making up new rumours about me'

'Why am I not surprised' Galinda laughed, 'I swear I will get her one day and elphie you better not stop me'

'I won't' Elphaba grinned wickedly not that she thought that Galinda would ever hit Nessa.

Fiyero sat next to Elphaba putting the food in the middle of the table, 'what are you girls talking about?'

'About how Galinda is going to attack poor defenceless Nessa' Elphaba joked

'I would like five minutes with your father' Fiyero touched her cheek

Nessa entered the cafeteria with assistance of Boq, she saw Elphaba happy. How could she be happy when she had caused father to go away. Why did she have to be green? She moved herself towards the table where Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda were.

Galinda clocked her first, 'Nessa, go away don't you think you have caused enough hurt today?'

'Me that bitch ruined everything! Father had something to tell me'

'You spoilt little brat' Galinda got up and slapped Nessa.

Fiyero was glad that she did because he was about to, and he would never hit a woman.

Elphaba looked at Nessa and turned away from her, Nessarose went back to Boq her ego wounded.

Elphaba looked at Galinda, 'I can't believe you just hit her'

They began to eat their food, Fiyero kept an eye on Elphaba. She looked as if she was better well she was hoping that she was better.

'Galinda' Elphaba said, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing it's just have you ever noticed how unhappy Biq is with your sister'

'Galinda, since when have you paid to attention to a munckin' Fiyero asked

'I'm not it's just I never noticed before' Galinda stuttered

Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero smiled, 'oh and I suppose that you are secretly in love with Boq too'

'I didn't say that I loved Biq'

'And Fiyero, why do you suppose that?' Elphaba teased

'Maybe it's me that is secretly in love with Boq and I am trying to conceal it from both of you' Fiyero laughed

Elphaba looked at Galinda, 'what do you think Lynne, do you think Fiyero loves Boq?'

'Hmm not sure, he does dress peculiarly sometimes and cares about his hair a lot'

Fiyero looked at both of them did they actually think he was serious.

'You know elphie there is always the test' Galinda smiled

'Oh yes you are right' Elphaba winked

What test, Fiyero screamed inside his head.

Elphaba pulled his head to face hers. What was she doing? He thought.

Galinda got up, 'Elphaba let me know how the test goes'

'What are you doing?' Fiyero breather

'Testing' Elphaba whispered

She moved closer to his lips. She made contact with then and it was as if electricity had been put between them. Elphaba pulled apart but Fiyero wanted more.

'What is it?' he breathed

'I think I better watch out for Boq' Elphaba giggled

Fiyero put his head to her, putting his hand through her hair and kissed her again.

'Still think I want Boq'

'Maybe' Elphaba smiled

'Fae' Fiyero laughed, 'stop it now'

'What did you call me?'

'Fae, it kind of slipped out' Fiyero replied, 'do you like it?'

'I do'

'Good now my Fae, feel my heart as you touch me and then tell me I don't want you'

Elphaba complied and put her hand to his heart it was beating very fast.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Ok that is it I wanted to end on a happy note **

**Till next time **

**Emma x **


End file.
